ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Sunny
Sunny is Gwen and Ben's Anodite cousin who appears in the episode Girl Trouble. She is Verdona's granddaughter. Appearance In Ultimate Alien, in her human disguise, Sunny is the spitting image of Gwen, with the exceptions of her having black hair that hangs free, instead of red hair in a ponytail, and dark blue eyes rather than green eyes. Her lips, height, and facial features are exact to Gwen's. She wears a purple T-shirt, a black mini-skirt and black leather boots. Like Verdona, she is able to switch between her human and Anodite forms; however unlike Gwen, she does it much more freely, where she literally takes off her human skin like taking off a costume. In Omniverse, in her human disguise, Sunny is the spitting image of Gwen again, right down to the attire only with black and purple theme colors for the attire, her lips are black and has purple eyes instead of green eyes. She wears purple glasses. Personality Being an Anodite, Sunny is a free spirit that cannot be caged. However, it turned her into a spoiled brat (as told by Verdona). Also, she has little or no regard to what is around her and will often attack anything just for the sake of fun and shown to have little or no self control. She also hates people who tattle to her parents. As shown in Girl Trouble, Sunny has respect (and slight fear) of her grandmother Verdona. When Verdona stated that Gwen is her favorite grandchild, this made Sunny angry. She is quite flirtatious and has had eyes for other men besides her boyfriend Antonio; particularly Kevin. History Background Sunny was revealed to be playmates with Gwen in their toddler days, though the full extent of their history is currently unknown. Ultimate Alien Sunny was banished to Earth by her parents because she was dating and in love with an alien named Antonio, who appeared to be disliked by the family for hanging out with a bad crowd. She was exiled to Frank and Lili's house for the summer (much to Lili's chagrin and Gwen's annoyance). But when she caused more trouble on Earth than she did on Anodyne (almost unleashing a nuclear explosive on Bellwood), her grandmother Verdona fetched her and took her back to their home planet. Omniverse Sunny reappeared in The Most Dangerous Game Show, where she is among the contestants to compete for Ben's hand in marriage. However, she was quickly eliminated before the competition started after Ben told Zenith that they were cousins. Powers and Abilities Sunny is an Anodite, and like Gwen and Verdona, is able to manipulate mana. Sunny has a broader knowledge of her Anodite powers than Gwen, being able to fly and destroy things with relative ease. Sunny seems to possess enhanced strength. In her Anodite form, Sunny is able to use her hair for a variety of purposes, such as grasping beings and objects, and attacking others. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Girl Trouble'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (first re-appearance; cameo) Love Interests Antonio Sunny and Antonio have a deep love for each other, and are not ashamed of demonstrating it; even to the extreme. She flauntingly brags about him from time to time; which annoys anyone unfortunate enough to be within earshot of her. Sunny's parents do not like her hanging out with him; assuming that he is a bad influence on her (ironically this doesn't seem to be the case, as Sunny is shown to be a lot worse than him). They sent their daughter to Earth as an attempt to separate the couple. Antonio is basically Sunny's slave, and he does whatever she tells him to. Sometimes when he looks at her, he gets dazed. Sometime before The Most Dangerous Game Show, Sunny and Antonio have broken up. Kevin Levin Despite her apparent love for Antonio, Sunny is quite flirtatious and is not above philandering with other men; particularly Kevin, whom she teasingly refers to as "Muscles". Gwen reprimanded her for this. Still, she tries to sway him from his relationship with Gwen by saying "What do you see in her Muscles? She's such a goody-goody! Wouldn't you have more fun with a wild girl?" Kevin enjoys it when Sunny calls him Muscles, and seems to show some interest in her. When Gwen yells "I'm right here Sunny," Sunny pretends she doesn't like Kevin by talking about Antonio. Trivia *Sunny bears a resemblance to both Mandy of Totally Spies! and Blackfire from Teen Titans (both in appearance and personality). *Unlike Gwen, whose mana projection is translucent pink in color, Sunny's has a brighter, opaque one. *Sunny and Albedo have many similarities. *#Both are stronger than their counterparts (Albedo is smarter than Ben). *#Both have the same abilities as their counterpart; Ben and Albedo can transform into aliens, while Gwen and Sunny have Anodite abilities. *#Both are exactly the same in appearance as their counterparts but have color differences. In ''Omniverse, ''Sunny's color scheme is inverted in a manner similar to how Albedo is. *#Both didn't have a desire to destroy their counterparts until they made them have a strong hatred toward them. *#Sunny and Albedo are very jealous of their counterparts; Albedo is jealous of Ben for being the Omnitrix wielder, while Sunny is jealous of Gwen being favored over her. *#Sunny's appearance and voice being the same as Gwen's is the same as Albedo's and Ben's. *#Both are biologically related to their counterparts. *##To a lesser extent, they are biologically related to each other as well. Category:Characters Category:Tennyson Family Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Anodites Category:Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:Former Allies Category:Kevin's love interests Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Villains